


First Day

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Job, Fluffy-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first day at his job, and it gets a little out of hand as his manager steps out. Enter Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dairy Queen. Or McDonalds. (McDicks=McDonalds) I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> To those of you who don't live in a dairy state (I don't even know if they have them outside of Wisconsin), cheese curds are literally pieces of cheese breaded and deep-fried. They're pretty delicious, actually.

The black mop of hair moved frantically as the machines around him groaned and whined, all in the process of making loud pops that made the boy jump five feet in the air. He watched with an amused, yet pitying, smile.

He had wanted ice cream and grease, yet McDicks wouldn't cover it tonight. He wanted a little bit nice fast food and stuff, not the shit at the place that had given him food poisoning the last time he went.

So he had driven off to the local Dairy Queen, promising little Sammy (who wasn't very little at all) to buy a peanut cluster for him as he finished his homework at home. _What a dork._

The man, who was strangely alone, looked panicked and frenzied and was chasing around the front area like a madman. There wasn't anybody else in the joint, it was pretty late and probably about to close, so Dean assumed there was somebody at the drive-through.

It took about five minutes of watching this poor guy, who was probably oblivious to Dean standing there, before Dean decided to take pity on him.

"Is there anything I can do to help, man? You look completely swamped."

The other boy swung around, shockingly blue eyes the size of saucers, and clutched at his heart.

"Holy fucking goodness, you gave me a heart attack!" The man sagged against a machine, twisting a handle, and ice cream started spurting out of a spout. Dean made a strangled noise, gesturing vaguely, but the worker didn't realise anything until the ice cream got long enough to land on his elbow. "Shit!" He worked to switch the handle back, and sighed at the length of ice cream now hanging off.

The worker gestured to Dean. "Want some free ice cream? Screw my manager, she's the one who left the newbie alone with on the frits machines." Dean chuckled and nodded, amused by the boy. When the excess ice cream was successfully filled into a cup, with little trouble, the boy came close enough for Dean to see his nametag.

"So uh, C-C-Cah...Catstiel, thanks for the free ice cream." Dean grinned his most charming grin, hoping he hadn't butchered the name too badly but trying to charm his way into the boy's good graces.

"It's er, Castiel. But sure....Oh shit, drive!" The boy ran to the drive window to see the car honk and then drive off. Castiel slumped into the corner and put his head on his knees. He stayed like that for a few minutes before Dean spoke up.

"Hey Cas...Cas?" Castiel snapped his head up, looking slightly dazed.

"Oh yeah, I'm still here..." He got up, stretched, and went back to Dean. "So uh, is there anything that you--that I can help you with today?"

"Well, my brother wants a pecan cluster sundae thing, and me? Well, your phone number would be nice, gorgeous." Dean shot a wink and the now blushing worker.

"Is...Is that a flirtation?" Dean stared dubiously at the boy for a moment before barking out laughter.

"Yes Cas...yes it is. When do you get off work? Let me drive you home." Cas reddened, before a look of recognition passed his face. The boy started working on some ice cream.

"I get off in ten minutes." Dean waited until Castiel looked back at him before grinning.

"May I have the honor of driving you home then?" Castiel didn't look at him directly, but Dean could see the small smile playing at the edge of his reddened cheeks.

"I...What's your name?"

"I'm Dean." A wink was thrown in, causing the boy who had just managed to make eye contact to look down again.

"I would like that very much, Dean...Do you want anything else? Employee discount. Just don't tell my manager."

"Nah Cas, I'm good."

"Then your total is $2.19." As Dean handed the cash to Cas, their hands brushed and their eyes met. A loud noise resounded through the place then as a door was opened. A woman, just older than high school age, came by and eyed Cas. Dean assumed it was the manager.

"So how ya doin', Castiel?" Castiel shot her an annoyed yet fond look.

"Just fine, I suppose."

\----

The ride to Castiel's home was silent mostly, but it was comfortable. Dean's classic rock played lowly in the background, and the grumble of Castiel's voice giving directions were the only sounds mostly. Dean eased into the driveway in a too short time, finding out it was only a few streets down from his house, before parking the car and looking over at Cas.

"Thank you, Dean. Here." A piece of paper was thrust into his hands, and as he examined it, a slight peck of lips on his cheek caught his attention. Castiel was quickly out of the car however, too quick for Dean to even respond, and he watched as the man let himself into his house. Dean looked down again, realising it was a phone number.

The grin that appeared as he backed out and drove home was permanent, until he realised his mistake. "Dammit, I forgot to order my damn cheese curds!"


End file.
